1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an MPEG stream data recording apparatus for recording and editing MPEG stream data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, recording apparatuses for recording MPEG stream data have been extensively studied and developed. The MPEG stream data has a plurality of successive GOPs (Group of Picture). Furthermore, the MPEG stream data has an SEC (Sequence End Code) which follows the last one of these plurality of successive GOPs.
By edit processes of MPEG stream data such as deletion of its latter half, extraction of some data, and the like, edited stream data may be formed of some of stream data before edit. As a result, the SEC is often not appended to the end of the edited stream data. Upon playing back such edited stream data, the last frame of the stream data cannot be played back.